


Desire

by Saoran_Kinkwriter



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Dantès come to my Chaldea pls, Dantès is golden husbando material, F/M, Gudako but reader insert anyways, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, at first it was just fucking but they got in love, but not really, cigarette kink, i've been writing this for a whole month, romani x da vinci mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:27:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28851309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saoran_Kinkwriter/pseuds/Saoran_Kinkwriter
Summary: It wasn’t that Dantès used to sweet-talk you. He didn’t. But even when he called you his slut his tone was soft and husky, as if he had said that he loved you while making love in a fluffy single-bed. And indeed, he loved fucking with you, not in a fluffy bed but against a harsh brick wall of a dark alley, on the cold floor of his ever-dim-lighted apartment, in a tiny cabin of a chemical toilet placed in the parking-lot during a rock-in-roll band concert, or on the passenger’s seat of your car. It didn’t matter at all for him where or when.[Ritsuka/Reader x Dantès][Inspired by Elizabeth Gillies - Desire]
Relationships: Edmond Dantès | Avenger & Fujimaru Ritsuka, Edmond Dantès | Avenger/Fujimaru Ritsuka, Edmond Dantès | Avenger/Reader
Kudos: 23





	1. First, Second, Third, Fourth

You knew for so long the promise you both made under the smoke, screams and loud music at that night club several months ago, and yet here you were melting under his touch and tender words, biting your own lip to suffocate your whore-ish moans as you felt his frozen fingers moving inside your sensitive and hot dripping cunt.

It wasn’t that Dantès used to sweet-talk you. He didn’t. But even when he called you his slut his tone was soft and husky, as if he had said that he loved you while making love in a fluffy single-bed. And indeed, he loved  _ fucking _ with you, not in a fluffy bed but against a harsh brick wall of a dark alley, on the cold floor of his ever-dim-lighted apartment, in a tiny cabin of a chemical toilet placed in the parking-lot during a rock-in-roll band concert, or on the passenger’s seat of your car. It didn’t matter at all for him where or when.

If he had you by his side, you’d only leave when your lips were reddish and sore and you could barely walk by yourself. And honestly, even when you tried to get mad at him by leaving several bite and hickey marks on your neck you couldn’t.

Edmond Dantès always had this power over you.

Or he would blur your thoughts while fucking you so good that you already felt like visiting a thousand different galaxies in that week, or he would simply refuse to leave your mind. Usually the most common was the latter since you were never the one to search for him. He always was there for you.

When you were taking a shower, tracing your fingers over the marks he left all over your body under your clothes, you could see him from above, staring at you by the bathroom’s window of your place. Any normal person would be scared of his stalking behavior, but of course you weren’t.

The thrill of being with him was terrifying. The thrill of being desired by him was overwhelming. Dantès’s body used to rock against yours as if he wanted to take everything from you, the main thing was your sanity itself, and every time you met each other his goal was even closer to being accomplished.

Your relationship with Edmond was fucking focused of course, but still you had your own thoughts about him. He wasn’t just a handsome man who often fucked with you, after all. You still tried to look under his dark cloak and the literal shadow he casted over himself.

_ First _ . He never ever entered your place. He would wait for you outside, and just when you left through the gate of your house, he would put an arm around your shoulders and you both would go somewhere else.

_ Second _ . You never saw him naked. Dantès always left you bare under him when you were at his apartment, he already has seen and touched every single part of your body, yet you’ve only touched and seen his face, neck, hair and his cock during all this time except for his hands. Anyone in your shoes would claim it was unfair as it indeed was, but when you were ready to ask Dantès if he could at least take off his shirt, you saw it.

A thick and reddish scar near his wrist that looked like it was done with a razor.

It was that night that you decided you won’t be asking him to take his clothes off if he wasn’t feeling comfortable with it. Dantès could fuck you with no mercy but he always has asked you if you were feeling okay to do whatever he wanted to. The least you could do was return the same respect.

_ Third _ . He was a long date cigarette smoker, and even if you didn’t enjoy smoking, you had to admit he looked hella sexy with a cigarette lit up between his lips. He would light up one whenever he felt like it. While you were on top of him riding on his hard cock while twitching from pleasure with the smoke all over your face, for example. Then he would put his black hat on your head and shed the ashes on his own shirt, putting the cigarette between your lips before you could really swallow the nicotine just to see how sexy you looked like that.

_ Fourth.  _ After sex, the first thing he uses to look for is for some caffeine. Pure or mixed with alcohol, he said it doesn’t matter since his body is already rotten inside, so much long gone. Part of you wanted to believe he wasn’t so rotten as he used to tell you he was, but it was inevitable. A broken porcelain doll would still be broken even if you said to yourself it was just a porcelain doll and honestly, the only thing Dantès and a porcelain doll had alike was the pale white skin. The man just refused to be under the daylight.

Small pieces of him that you tried so hard to put together to have at least a part of the puzzle that Edmond Dantès was in your life, yet they figured out to be just random pieces that couldn’t be combined with each other. You knew a lot and yet nothing about him. What did he do for a living? What is his favorite food? Does he ever eat a decent meal? You knew you’d probably never get any answer to those trivial questions.

Before tonight, during the day, you followed the same routine as ever. You weren’t a morning person but after midday by the afternoon, you worked as a waitress at Romani’s and Leonardo’s cafe inside the Chaldea Shopping Mall (which was called “Da Vinci’s Workshop” to make a pun with the renaissance genius’s name). Romani was your cousin and Leonardo his genderfluid mate, they studied together but decided to abandon the research career to run a cafe instead. They had lots of fun running it and you were well paid so no complaints.

After you went home, you took a shower and dressed up casually to perhaps meet Dantès. Shivers runned down your spine while you got dressed up because you could feel that somewhere, outside, he was longing for you. Just waiting for you to come outside and be under his intense gaze. He would make you a mess after you got a place to fuck, and it could be literally anywhere. His latest marks still haven’t left your body and your lips were still a little bit sore from all his sucking and biting, but yet you were longing for him so much that you could feel your soul breaking and aching for him.

Your inner walls were contracting whenever you remembered the last time you fucked two days ago and the hole between your legs seemed too much to handle when he could be there, moving in his hard and fast pace as ever while you needed to remind yourself how to breathe again.

A deep inhale followed by a deep exhale and you were done.

You could finally step outside your door.


	2. That Damn Promise

When it did begin to rain you couldn’t tell, you were so absorbed dressing up and wondering about Dantès that you didn’t even hear the heavy drops falling against your window. But there he was across the street standing on the sidewalk, with his yellow eyes looking straight to your figure. His hat couldn’t keep the water from soaking his cigarette forever and so he threw the thing to the ground, smirking at you as if he said ‘it can’t be helped, can it?’. You couldn’t help but mourn his cigarette when looking at his expression.

His smirk wasn’t warm and it didn’t feel like sunlight given as the romance novels described the ‘good guy’s’ smirk. His smirk was more bitter than sweet and the scorn was _always_ there, yet it did make your heart race and the heat of your body rise. Dantés did not fit the role of the good guy and he wasn’t the bad one either. He was his own role.

It seemed he would wait forever for you to come out and touch him in a silent greeting, but you couldn’t take that damned short distance anymore.

You ran across the street and threw your arms around his waist tightly, burying your face in his chest as if you haven’t seen him in several weeks. He didn’t judge you though. Dantès holds the back of your head with a hand and squeezed his fingers on your nape, nuzzling his nose against your forehead.

“I’m here.” He rarely used to say obvious statements as such when you met but this time, he felt like it. His clothes were dripping wet and soon yours were as well, but you didn’t mind at all. You weren't carrying your phone or your wallet by the way.

“If we stay in this rain for more than a minute, you won’t have anything to smoke later,” you said looking at him, your voice kinda low and raspy from all the desire you were saving for later. Dantès laughed and his eyes seemed to lit up albeit he didn’t move a muscle.

He was teasing you, that was for sure. But you needed him the sooner you could have him, your body understood him as a drug that you were addicted to, and the more you were staying under the heavy rain on the sidewalk, the more your abstinence would grow. Suddenly it felt like it would be you who would search for cigarettes and caffeine after sex.

Or perhaps just alcohol. Vodka would be nice.

You took the keys of your car out of your hoodie’s pocket and painful four steps back, so you’d be next by the driver’s seat.

“Come in, I don’t wanna be wet like this anymore” you said with a nervous laughter, his intense gaze over you never wavering.

Without a word, Dantès obliged and in a minute, the both of you were inside and soaking the seats of your low-cost car. Your body temperature made the steam rise to the windshield and the car windows, making the task to see through the glass almost impossible.

Unlike the other times he simply stood quiet in his seat, limited to only stare at you with that cocky smirk on his lips. For a change of routine, it would be you who’d take the lead that night, as it seemed. Dantès was kinda talkative when he wanted to, so you’d play along until he showed his ‘ _usual self_ ’ up again.

“You’re not gonna talk today, are you?” you sighed, feeling your skin burn under his intense gaze. He kept as silent as before by your side and so you started the car, trying to figure out something to clean the steam from your windshield.

Your hoodie was a hundred percent wet but the tight gray tank-top you were wearing under it wasn’t. When you took off the dripping wet hoodie and threw it in the back seats, you really did your best to convince yourself to not look back to Dantès searching for some reaction of his. You knew he desired you as much as you desired him, and that should do.

Then you took off the tank-top, ignoring completely the fact you were wearing no bra under it, and then you cleaned the windshield quickly, putting the shirt back the fast you could before any neighbor saw your pretty tits.

You stepped hard on the gas and Dantès chuckled loudly.

He didn’t have the bother to put his seat belt nor did you, you were damned nervous and he could see it crystal clear. Although when he murmured “my kitty is so bold this night” your inner walls reminded you of your needs and you did the fast you could the path to his place. When asked what route you were doing and responding it was destined to his apartment, Dantès nodded and said nothing more.

Maybe it wasn’t his plan? But fuck whatever his plans were, he let the lead with you so he’d have to accept anything you’d choose.

  
  


When you arrived at his place you waited for Dantès to take the front and open his door, but instead he gave you his key, the silver and cold object delivering shivers at the touch on your heated skin. Kinda reluctant, you took the key in your right hand and put in the hole of the door handle, finally opening the door to the ever-dim-lighted apartment of his and entering the place. Dantès home was a small place and you always thought that it was because he spent a really short time there.

The living room had only a four seater couch and a small center table with an ashtray and an opened cigarette portfolio at its half, no lamps. The tight corridors that lead to the tiny bathroom haven’t got any lamps either. His kitchen had a pendant lamp above the old oven, the balcony with a musty sink wasn’t used since Edmond had moved to the place.

Despite the creepy surroundings, his apartment was warm and smelled of coffee and cigarettes as ever. You didn’t remember exactly how many times you were here, but still you could feel comfortable. Being in his home was like being in his own little and private world, and you loved the exclusivity you thought you had. Or at least, that you wanted to believe only you had.

Dantès closed the door behind you and started to take off his wet clothes - at first only his cloak - throwing it at the corner. Since you’ve been together in that weird and strange sex-focused relationship, you insisted to take his dirty laundry to do at your home and he let you do as you pleased. Washing his clothes wasn’t part of the contract you both made, but it was all about your charity personality.

He was a man who rarely got dirty anyways and he used to wash his boxers in the shower, but something you really loved and cherished for in your life was for the softness and smell of your fresh washed clothes. You wanted to make him feel the same for something so trivial but essential.

You took off your wet hoodie as well and your loose jeans, placing them stretched on the floor so they could carefully dry during your stay there, when something felt strangely out of the usual. When you turned around to search for Dantès your jaw simply dropped by the view of him standing a few steps away from you, illuminated by the city lights that penetrated the living room by the window with no curtains, wearing only his hat and gray boxers.

He had lighten up a cigarette and smoked calmly as ever, although you could tell he was tense as fuck. It was the first time he was revealing himself in front of you like that, and it shouldn’t be a big deal since you two have been fucking each other for so long time, but just a more careful look at his figure and you could see why he was so tense.

From his ankles to his shoulders, his pale body was fully covered with long thick scars. Some of the scars were larger and thicker than the others, in his back there were more of them than in the rest of his body though. The view was heartbreaking. For how much suffering and pain Dantès has passed through in his life to have all of those scars? What did he ever do to deserve them?

It actually didn’t matter to you. Everything you wanted to do was to throw your arms around him and then kiss every single scar of his, spreading your love through kisses all the way on his skin, but you couldn’t.

That damn promise you made, when you both had met, limited you to do so.

  
  


_“I’ll take you not only here, not only now, but promise me one thing first.” you were drunk but sound enough to respond for yourself that night, so when Edmond asked you during that concert, under all that noise, crowd and smoke, you knew what you were doing._

_“So you’re the type to form contracts before taking a girl, mister?” you remembered teasing him, taking off his hat and putting it on your head. His smirk never left his face and he seemed to be having fun watching you dance awkwardly in front of him to the loud music._

_“Sort of. The path I’ve been following is beyond love and hate,” Dantè_ _s approached your bodies and said near to your ear. “I need you to promise you can follow it with me.”_

_“Hmmm right, not love nor hate and then you’re gonna take me not only here, not only now, but… When and where more?” you were pretty thankful to the booze for you were acting bolder than when you were sober, but still his words got you puzzled somehow._

_You felt a tight grip in your waist and his bulge against your belly. Dantè_ _s laughed out loud, throwing his cigarette away, not really caring where it fell._

_“Just wait… And hope.” his face shining with amusement got you and then, you both were kissing passionately and desperately touching each other between the crowd._

_By the way, it didn’t take long until you two left for a more isolated place and started fucking as two animals in their heat._


	3. Beyond love, and beyond hate

Beyond love, and beyond hate. Something with no strings attached.

It was what you got from his words then, and in already several months hanging out together and sharing your bodies here you were, standing frozen in front of him who was finally revealing his scars to you for the very first time since it all began, and you couldn’t just jump on him, embrace him, and tell him you loved him and his body anyways.

Suddenly you regretted accepting that from the start. Things got so deeper and intense than you first thought they would actually be - at first you two were moved only by the sexual desire you felt towards each other - and now you couldn’t let go of him. Your horniness when it comes to him was the same from when you met him tonight, but now more than ever you didn’t want just to  _ fuck _ with him. You wanted to  _ make _ love to him and could you? It wasn’t what you had agreed to, to begin with.

"Does it disgust you, Ritsuka?" Dantès said after finishing his cigarette and noting that you were staring at him way too long without saying a word. His voice was filled with restrained hatred, but not towards you. He hated so deeply whoever did that to him that it was hard to keep his voice tone from not crackling with rage.

“N-no, not at all. I'm just… Sorry, ”you shook your head, shortening the distance between you both then you could finally be standing in front of him, with your chin up so you could stare at his yellow eyes. "... May I?" you asked with your hands raised to his chest level.

You wanted to touch him more than you have ever touched before and he could feel the want in your eyes. You were like a curious cat which wanted to explore its surroundings.

“Why not,” Edmond murmured, deciding to keep himself still to just observe you.

At first, you placed your way smaller hands on his chest, tracing the contours of the scars with your fingers with curiosity and certain grief. You’ve wondered if he still felt any pain when you pressed your fingertips against his tainted flesh but he didn’t react, so thankfully he didn’t feel anything there anymore. After exploring all the scars in the way of his torso and arms your hands couldn’t keep doing what you wanted your mouth to do.

You stopped and looked up to Dantès before approaching him again, his yellow eyes almost inquisitive over you as always. They fit him, and they were actually damn sexy.

You lifted your weight on your heels to kiss his neck, marking the beginning of your tracks of wet kisses there at first. Dantès shifted a little under your touch, trying to restrain himself for the unusual way you were touching him. Taking an upper look, even in the dim light you swore you saw his cheeks blushed and it was there when you knew you couldn’t take that anymore, and as it seemed, nor him.

“Lay back on the floor” you demanded with a raspy voice, getting more aroused by Dantès’s scent of tobacco and the cologne you gave him months ago - it was a gift from your cousin Romani but you had to lie it was for you, he didn’t question though for you had always ‘weird tastes’ for him - and presented you with the perfume anyways.

A fast expression of shock passed through Edmond’s face before he obliged to your words, laying on his back on the cold wooden carpet floor which didn’t seem to bother him at all. When did you find yourself so bold it was still a mystery, but you wanted him and he wanted you, and for the first time, you would have him all bare under you instead of Edmond just unzipping his pants and opening the first three buttons of his shirt.

It really would be a whole new experience.

Then you went down to sit on his lap, still wearing only your underwear, bare chested. You ran your hands through his abdomen, feeling the lean muscles and the scars’ reliefs under your palm. His yellow eyes were still fixed in yours and his messy silver hair over half of his face. You wanted to kiss him so badly but still you wanted to have a taste of his body beforehand he would press you against the floor and fuck you with no mercy.

As it seemed in this night he wouldn’t do that by his own - he wanted you to take him since he appeared in front of your house - but you knew that if you asked him, he would eventually do as you wished.

“You’re shivering,” you murmured, analyzing him under you, more tense than you ever felt him. “Do you want me to stop?” you stopped your hands on his forearms, cautious.

“Heh the fuck I’d want you to,” Dantès laughed and gave you his usual smirk, yet his tenseness didn’t relieve. He lifted his arms to put them under his head, gazing intently on your bare torso. “I’ve never exposed myself like this to anyone, so I’m curious what you’ll do with me, Ritsuka.”

“What I’ll do, huh…” you whispered, feeling your cunt aching for his cock to be inside of you and rubbing yourself against him in a failed try to relieve your arousing.

Before you could even formulate a phrase on your own, you lowered his underwear so his hard member would be set free from his boxers and then pushed your panties to the side, slipping on his member until all of his length was sheathed inside of you.

Dantès was smirking all the time while you moved on his lap, twerking your butt against his thighs and contracting your inner walls against his cock. He somewhat knew you wouldn’t endure the sexual tension that much since you two got aroused beside each other damn easily, but still he wasn’t disappointed.

Your eyes were closed and you were moving your hips against his more frantically, desperate for more, moaning loud as if crying for more. You wanted him to touch you, even if he wouldn’t be nice to you, and yet he wasn’t moving a muscle of his body. You put your hands on his chest to steady yourself and lowered your torso to be in his face level.

“Won’t you touch me?” your voice showed all of your frustration and Dantès let out a soft and husky laughter, taking one of his arms off under his head and caressing your cheek with his hand.

“Do you want that so bad?” His tone was so smooth, you could feel like melting already and your walls gave his hard member a squeeze.

“I can’t…” you sighed, grinding your clit against his groin. You were edging with his cock inside of you. It felt damn good but it wasn’t what you really needed. “This is not how you got me used to it,” you said with your cheek against his, breathing loudly next his ear.

“So this is all about my fault, isn’t it” Edmond nuzzled his face against yours and his hands grasped your hips firmly.

He was acting softer than he used to - since he let you take the lead tonight - and you were loving that subtle change of behavior, honestly. But still you didn’t get your expectations that high. You’d never make love to each other, even if you were acting like an actual couple. It was all about fucking, and it was good how it was.

“Hold tight,” he murmured by your ear lobe before biting it and starting giving you fast and deep thrusts while steading your butt with his hands.

You had only time to hold your arms around his neck for dear life before you were screaming shamelessly to everyone who passed by his apartment - in the first floor - hear you two fucking like animals. His cock dug deeper inside of you and whenever it hit your sweet spot you moaned louder against his ear, feeling so sensitive like you would break if he went harder. But as the previous times, you didn’t break, and he went harder on you.

“Slap me,” you whispered to him, since your butt felt painfully neglected. Dantès laughed softly - he was wondering when would you ask him to - and then you felt a loud slap against your right buttock. It didn’t hurt at all and it felt so good that you couldn’t restrain yourself from screaming again, his cock almost swimming in your wet hole.

“That’s how I like my slut riding me” he said with a husky tone, biting on your earlobe.

When you both were fucking in a public place you were always thoughtful and controlled to keep your voice down, but if you were at his place you knew you didn’t have restraints and he always praised how you used to indulge to the moment so sincerely and carefree. You loved him so much even when you knew so little about him.

And then, after a few deeper thrusts, you orgasmed. Dantès came with and within you, but his cock was still hard inside you and his eyes were as passionate as the last time. Although you were feeling kinda dizzy, you looked straight into his eyes and then kissed him, willing to end that insane urge of feeling his lips, his tongue, his mouth, wrapped with yours.

His arms held tighter around your waist and still inside of you, Edmond changed your positions so he would be over you and your back would be lying against the cold wooden carpet floor, and then he started thrusting gently inside of your slit again, taking a torturing slow pace so you could feel all of his length entering and leaving you.

Your faces were both a mess of sweat and hair over it, your heart was beating so loud that you thought you could pass out at any moment but you knew you wouldn’t. Not when Dantès was finally showing and giving all of him to you.

His eyes never leaving yours, you had to stop yourself from murmuring a purred  _ I love you _ while he was fucking you so slowly, and the task was hella hard since it was the truth your heart was begging you to manifest. It was too late to ignore how you were feeling towards him and for heaven's sake, it was even harder to restrain yourself when his thumb was now stimulating your clit while he fastened his pace little by little. He knew your limits too well to not be doing that on purpose.

Your legs were spasming around his waist and you caught yourself moaning his last name, a few tears falling from the corners of your eyes. You were almost there, but even when his pace got faster than before, it wouldn’t be enough to give your aching and needy cunt what you really desired. You wanted him to bend you on all fours.

“D-Dantès…” you tried to call him but instead of it you moaned his name again, feeling overstimulated already to have something more than pleas going out of your mouth.

“I know what you’re up to…” He said with a cocky smirk, not even giving a sign he would stop his ministrations on your body. “But you’ll have to wait”.

Now with you under him, he could touch, bite and kiss whenever he pleased while thrusting into you as if he hated you, yet his gentle bites and kisses on your breasts felt like love. You could already foresee your cunt hurting the next day but you couldn’t care less. You wanted so much to scream how you loved him fucking you like that but the words just won’t form on your tongue.

You were feeling amazing and moaning even louder than before, covering your face with both hands. You squeezed his member with your walls and it was Edmond’s turn to moan between his thrusts, his eyes were half-lidded and he looked at you as if you were a goddess blessing him with your body.

And then, suddenly, he stopped.

“Come on all fours for me” he said sharply with an annoyed expression, what got you confused but you obliged him anyways and turned to be on your elbows and knees. The emptiness of your cunt was almost painful to bear since you were still so wet for him.


	4. It's all your fault, you know

Edmond reached for his cigarettes and lit one up, smoking it faster than his usual as if he was impatient. You could feel the smoke over your naked back and the strong scent of tobacco. You turned your face to him over your shoulder and with the cigarette still between his lips, he grabbed your buttocks with both hands and spread you to him, rubbing the tip of his cock on your soaked slit.

Without any warning, Dantès made his way in you once more and he was finally giving you what your mind was begging for before. To be fucked with no mercy on all fours. His member thrusted deeply and fast in your cunt and you could hear the slap sounds that his groin rocking against your buttocks made. His hands never left your hips to steady you and with a few more rough thrusts, your legs couldn’t bear your weight anymore and you fell over your stomach, the corner of your eyes were shedding tears nonstop and your saliva almost falling through the corner of your lips. How many times have you orgasmed in that night?, you wondered.

“I’m not done with you yet” Edmond murmured, turning you on your back with one hand and with the other he held his cigarette. You were red as a tomato and your face was a mess. He seemed pleased with the sight since he grinned devilishly at you.

Not waiting for an answer, he just spit the hot smoke over your face as he used to - whenever he lit up a cigarette during sex - and you reached your hands for his hair, tugging him closer to you until your lips touched and you started kissing him with wet and sluggish kisses. He melted under your hands as you caressed his silver locks while kissing him deeply and passionately until the air left your lungs and you had to break the kiss.

“I’m a mess…” you grinned, tired as fuck.

Dantès gently brushed his fingers on your cheek and pressed a kiss on your throat, sucking that area for a brief moment. You gasped in surprise.

“I don’t mind. May I finish my business with you, my acquaintance?” He teased, putting the cigarette between his lips and running his now free hand lightly over your bare torso, giving you chills.

You knew you could say ‘no’. If you had no choice, he wouldn’t even be asking you if he could finish himself inside you, but even tired, if it was him to do all the work - as he proudly liked to - you could endure a little more. If he was far from his second orgasm, as sometimes he was, you would just tell him to stop.

With your eyes half-lidded, you nodded.

“...alright”, your voice sounded sleepier than you thought it would.

Before you could make the effort to raise your knees and spread your legs to him, Edmond passed an arm around your back and the other held the back of your knees and carried you to the couch, laying you on your stomach and your face against a pillow. Understanding what he planned to do, you took the pillow under your face and held it to him to put under your belly, so your hips would be at a nice level for him.

You were relaxing more on the soft upholstered surface and when you felt his cold fingers inside you again, you couldn’t help but to squeeze them as they were scissoring you open once more. You heard Dantès curse a whispered ‘ _ fuck’  _ moments before he took his fingers from you and then his warm member was entering you for the last time in the night.

“Hold tight”, he warned and even with your mind blurred from the previous orgasms, you knew you should do as he said. And thankfully you did so.

The couch made weird noises as it moved from its place while Edmond fucked you roughly entering your cunt, digging so deep that you cried silently since you lacked the energy to voice your moanings. Two slaps, one on each of your buttocks, and you found your eyes wet again from the pleasure your body didn’t expect to receive again in such a short period of time.

When asking yourself if he was close - for you wouldn’t orgasm for the fourth time that night - you felt it. His pace slowly softened and the hot cum filled your slit, milking him dry. That was hella arousing you had to admit, and if you didn’t were so literally fucked up you’d gladly go for more.

Dantès stood in his position until he finished the cigarette, throwing it on the floor and smashing with his bare foot, leaving your body and heading to the kitchen. You heard him open the fridge and then he appeared with the bottle of smooth red wine you left at his apartment the last time you were there, which was two days ago. He took a sip from the bottle and then handed it to you, who shifted to sit properly on the couch to drink. Your throat was feeling kinda dry so the cold wine was everything you wanted to relieve the feeling.

He sat by your side, tempted to lit up another cigarette, but instead Edmond chose to stay still, sharing the bottle of wine with you in a comfortable silence under the city lights that entered the dimmed room.

You could always count on him to have an amazing fuck and a nice time together in the afterglow, but the fact you admitted to yourself you loved him didn’t make things easier. You couldn’t keep it to yourself anymore after so many months together. Taking a deep inhale and a long sip, you look determined to him.

“Edmond, I-”

“I know.”

“What?”

“What you’re gonna say, Ritsuka. I know.” He stared back at you, amused.

“So what?” The sudden attack of boldness faded and now you were nervous. Suddenly being naked bothered you and your shoulders started to shiver with the cold air.

“I wanna hear it from you anyways. Say it” Dantés smirked, averting his gaze as if to make you more comfortable.

A deep breath in, and a deeper breath out. It would be such a shame for things to end like that after that holy fuck, when he finally showed himself fully to you, that you got to know all of his scars, but well… Such is life.

You couldn’t lie to yourself forever nor hide it from him anymore.

“Alright, so… I’m hopelessly in love with you.” Facing your hands over your thighs, you said. “I can’t hide my true feelings for too long, even though I tried to honor our previous contract, so… I understand if you wish to stop things right here, right now.”

You almost regretted saying the last part, albeit you were trying to prepare the best you could to have your heart broken by him at that moment.

Dantès looked to you with a troubled expression as he drank what remained of the wine bottle. Putting the empty bottle on the floor, he crossed his leg over his other and his arms, still staring at your face. Even if you wanted to, you couldn’t avert your gaze from him.

“If I’d wanted to stop things just by the fact you fell in love for someone  _ like me _ , why would I do it just today, when I was aware of your true feelings since the beginning?” He frowned, and his statement caught you off of guard.

“I-I don’t know l-like, that’s not what we were meant to be, right?” You stuttered, blushing.

“In all these months we were hanging out, everytime we fucked I didn’t even mean to show you how my body truly looked like, how my skin was tainted by my past.” You could feel the choked anger in his voice tone, but again, you knew his rage wasn’t towards you so you didn’t bother.

“And today, when I’m finally convinced you’re trustworthy, you think I’m gonna discard you as if you were a random bitch I met hours ago.” Dantès chuckled hard with his devilish laugh. You didn’t know if you should feel relieved or facepalm yourself for being so dense.

“Ok, I misunderstood… I guess” you sighed grinning softly, leaning comfortably against the couch. “I didn’t know what it would be like when we started hanging out, honestly. I wasn’t used to this type of thing-”

“Of hanging out to have sex with an almost complete stranger just ‘cause you felt like it?” Edmond asked, seemed to be having fun with your embarrassment.

“Yeah, you were the first to propose to me something like that. And I agreed ‘cause… Damn, you’re hot”, you said with a hand resting on your chin, and then you both laughed.

“I thought something like that when I saw you in that show. I’m not used to having my  _ acquaintances _ for so long as I did with you, to be fair and honest. It shouldn’t last more than two months, actually.” He confessed and then reached for another cigarette, lightning it up.

“Then why did it last?” You asked with genuine curiosity.

He approached your side on the couch and put his cigarette between your own lips, but instead of reaching for his hat he passed his hand through your hair to lift up your bangs.

“It felt…  _ different _ , when I was with you. You never let it be just about fucking, you know. Two or three fucks and then you were already cooking meals for me, washing my clothes at your place, caring for me.”

His yellow eyes stared deeply into your golden ones, his voice filled with tenderness - in his own way, of course. 

“It’s all your fault we’re like this now, you know.” He smirked, ready to take off the cigarette from your lips until you interrupted him, spitting the hot smoke on his face as a payback and returning him a cocky smirk as response.

“Heh, and you really thought I wouldn’t learn how to smoke after all this time?” You chuckled, finally handing the cigarette to him.

“You’re not supposed to acquire my bad habits, my dear.” Dantès teased, finishing his cigarette and smashing it with his bare foot on the floor again.

“In fact I’m not willing to, the taste is awful”, you shrugged, leaning your head against his shoulder.

“At least you don’t mind the smoke.”

“I got used to.”

“Now you got me curious about how many things you got used to because of me.”

“A heavy bunch of them, I assure you.” You yawned as your body reminded you of how exhausted you were after the three orgasms you passed through a few hours ago. “I’m really tired.”

"The same goes for me.” Edmond tried to restrain his yawn and failed miserably. “It seems tonight I’ll be having an early night.” He said, looking at the hours on his phone.

But dammit, early night? It was three in the morning already. Well, for someone who used to sleep by six in the morning, three was pretty early actually.

“So for the first time you’re gonna actually sleep with me?” It was your turn to tease him, since you were always the first to fall asleep and he used to be awake sitting by your side or just leave when he was sure you were sleeping heavily.

“Yeah, it seems so. But before I need a cup of coffee.”

“As always. There’s vodka in my car if you don’t have more in your fridge.” You said sluggish, already in a comfortable position for sleeping on the couch.

“I guess it won’t be necessary, but that’s interesting to know.” He said from the kitchen, making his way in the living room again now with a glass filled with a half of hot coffee and a half of cold vodka. The taste wasn’t good but it wasn’t bad, Dantès didn’t mind anyways.

When he looked at you, you were already purring in your sleep. He reached for the blankets he had in the corner of the room and put them over you, finishing his glass as fast as he could so he could adjust himself on your back to finally sleep with you for the first time.

Dantès had always watched you sleeping for hours along, he knew how many times you’d move and what you’d murmur about, as if you were having a nightmare or a good dream. He observed and knew it all when it came to your sleep, but tonight he was going to be sharing the same hours of sleep with you… It was an intriguing experience to him.

You rolled so your face was now against his chest and your arms held him, he had put an arm under your head so you could use it as a pillow. Edmond didn’t mind not being that comfortable - for his concept of comfort was kinda vague - and with his other hand, he patted your head until he felt like it.

Still not totally awakened from your slumber, you opened your eyes and brushed your lips gently against his.

“I love you.” You whispered, looking to his handsome features even when his hair was all messed on his face.

“Me too…” Dantès answered, pressing a kiss on your forehead. “...as it seems.” He finished his sentence, but you were fast in coming back to your slumber.

He smirked to himself.

After following the same scheme and routine for so many times, he really hasn't foreseen that Ritsuka would cross paths with him. And nor that she would actually stay.


End file.
